


It’s not too bad, if it’s you

by Cookiejuice



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mistletoe, Stubbornshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Kaiba Seto hates mistletoe. But sometimes, he guessed, it wasn’t that bad.





	It’s not too bad, if it’s you

**Author's Note:**

> A Stubbornshipping drabble for Math, who is the biggest Stubbornshipper I know, and has also introduced me to the ship.
> 
> Happy New Years, you hecking nerd.

They were everywhere. Fucking. Everywhere. In the Kaibacorp lobby, the cafeteria, his office and even the elevator! There was even one above the door when he went out to grab a coffee(extra sugar, ofcourse).

Mistletoe.

Kaiba hated it. More than once, the plant was used as an excuse to try to ‘steal’ a kiss. It had been like that since he was a teen. Luckily, his cold glare managed to stop every suitor before they could even touch him, but gods it did leave him tired. He didn’t dislike christmas as a whole, but he felt like mistletoe was a tradition the world could do without.

Work was busy, making sure everything was done to finish up the year. He had been making overtime for weeks, which had gotten him some dissappointed sighs and annoyed frowns at home. But it’d be worth it, so he could be home during the holidays. Unless there was an emergency ofcourse, but his loved ones understood that. At least, he assumed.

It was about 8 pm in the evening when he came home. Tired and worn out, but glad to be done. Now he could enjoy the holidays. After a last few emails.Putting his briefcase down, he took off his coat and made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee.

“You’re late again”.

Turning around, Kaiba Seto was graced with the lovely appearance of his boyfriend. If someone had told him years ago that he would end up dating Honda Hiroto, he would have laughed in their face. However, when blue eyes laid eyes on his lover’s muscled and tan body, their messy and unstyled hair, and those pools of hazelnut brown that he felt himself drowning in all too often, he was surprised it took him this long.

“Yes. But it was the last time. I only have some emails left, and then I’m done. I’ll be free for the holidays”. 

Honda didn’t speak, just walked towards him in silence. Kaiba waited, just watching him. When Honda stood in front of him, their eyes locked for but a second before Honda’s arms wrapped around him. Kaiba wrapped his arms around Honda in return, one of his hands stroking the messy hair as he just takes in his lover’s scent.

“You owe me, though. For working that much”.

“I know”.

Silence.

“What would you like?”

Honda pulled back, a grin on his face. “Okay look, I know you hate it but-“ Reaching in his backpocket, he pulled out-

A mistletoe.

Kaiba was about to groan, however the obvious excitement on Honda’s face stopped him, and he nodded.

Honda’s grin widened, and he held the mistletoe above them. “Oh no, look like I caught you!”

It was silly. And ridiculous. But Kaiba loved it.

Cupping Honda’s face, he took a moment to just stare into his eyes. His thumb stroking over his cheek in a gentle motion, he then moved closer, pressing their lips together in a soft and gentle kiss. It wasn’t long before he heard the soft ‘thud’ of the mistletoe hitting the marble flooring, and his lover’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

He guessed mistletoe wasn’t that bad, after all.


End file.
